Una noche de historias de terror en el dojo Kamiya
by Gorgon
Summary: Faltan tres días para el ataque de Enishi. Kenshin está muy deprimido y los demás no saben que hacer para animarlo, pero Sano encuentra una manera de pasarlo bien una noche de tormenta. ¡Una sesión de historias de terror! (Reviews, please)
1. Un día de tormenta

¡Buenas! Este es mi primer fanfic, así que tened piedad, por favor ( U). Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin que aparecen aquí no me pertenecen a mí, sino Nobuhiro Watsuki.

La historia está basada en el manga y se sitúa en la saga Enishi y su venganza humana, concretamente entre los diez días que le da Enishi a Kenshin antes del combate.

Bueno, espero que lo disfrutéis.

Era una mañana de tensión en el dojo Kamiya. Ya habían pasado siete de los diez días que les había dado Enishi para prepararse antes del ataque de la venganza humana.

Todo el mundo estaba en tensión y con los nervios a flor de piel, pero el que peor lo estaba pasando era el pobre Kenshin, pues no paraba de atormentarse por su pasado y por la "respuesta" que no lograba encontrar.

Esto no pasaba inadvertido por los demás, que intentaban animarlo, haciendo un poco el tonto para que se riera, o animando el ambiente para que dejara de pensar en el combate contra Enishi ni que fuera durante un rato. Pero a pesar de que Kenshin sonriera con su típica sonrisa de vagabundo, se veía a la legua que aún estaba deprimido.

Aquél día, pero, hartos de ver a Kenshin tan deprimido, se reunieron Kaoru, Yahiko y Sanosuke en el dojo. Después de comprobar que Kenshin estaba medio ausente lavando la ropa, se sentaron en círculo en el suelo del tatami.

"Yo no puedo más… ¿es que no hay manera de animar a Kenshin ni que sea un poco?" les dijo Kaoru a Sano y a Yahiko. Y es que ella lo estaba pasando fatal viendo a Kenshin en ese estado.

"No estoy seguro, Jou-chan" le dijo Sano con tristeza. "Todo esto es demasiado para él. Supongo que hasta que no encuentre la respuesta para expiar sus crímenes, no mejorará." calló un momento y suspiró. "Hasta entonces, lo único que podemos hacer es estar a su lado y ayudarle en el combate de dentro de tres días."

"…" Yahiko no sabía que decir. Le entristecía mucho ver a su héroe en ese estado. Pero lo único que podía hacer era entrenarse al máximo para dominar el arcano supremo del Kamiya Kasshin Ryu y así poder ser de utilidad en el combate.

"Pero…tiene que haber algo más…que podamos hacer por él…"casi susurró Kaoru. Realmente le estaba afectando de mala manera ver al hombre que amaba con toda su alma en ese estado. Había intentado varias veces hablar con Kenshin para que él mismo le explicara como se sentía y así se desahogara. Pero cada vez que le preguntaba si estaba bien, él le respondía sonriendo con esa sonrisa vacía y un 'Estoy bien, no se preocupe Kaoru-dono '.

Sano se la quedó mirando fijamente un momento. Podía entender que estuviera tan preocupada por Kenshin. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero en ese momento una voz le interrumpió:

"¿Qué hacéis ahí sentados?"

Los tres dieron un respingo y se giraron rápidamente hacía el lugar de donde había venido la voz. Ahí estaba Kenshin, de pie, mirándolos medio extrañado. Se produjo un silencio incómodo durante un momento, en que los tres se quedaron mirando al vagabundo con la boca entreabierta por el susto y una gota en la cabeza. Entonces se pusieron de pie de un salto.

"¡Nada hombre, nada¡No hacíamos nada! Solo sentarnos¿verdad?" dijo Sano en voz demasiado alta y con una sonrisa nerviosa, girándose hacía Kaoru y Yahiko. Estos dos asintieron vigorosamente con la cabeza y con la misma sonrisa nerviosa de Sano. "¡Bueno, creo que yo me voy a ver a Megumi! Ya sabéis, por lo de mi mano…" continuó él mientras se iba acercando a la salida. Desapareció al momento, y entonces Yahiko dijo "Yo mejor voy fuera a seguir con los ejercicios del arcano" y dejó a Kaoru y a Kenshin solos.

'Mira como huyen los cobardes…' pensó Kaoru enfadada. Entonces se giró hacía Kenshin, que seguía inmóvil y más confuso que antes. 'Que carita más adorable que se le pone cuando está confuso… ¡Aahhrg, Kaoru no baka! No es el momento…'

"Esto, Kenshin… ¿quieres que te ayude a preparar la comida?" le preguntó sonriéndole tiernamente. Él se volvió hacia ella y, con una de sus sonrisas forzadas, le contestó:

"Gracias, pero no es necesario que se moleste, Kaoru-dono"

"¡Oh, vamos, te aseguro que no echaré a perder la comida!" le dijo en broma, intentando arrancarle una sonrisa auténtica. Pero él siguió igual, con su sonrisa de vagabundo y contestándole en un tono demasiado formal.

"De acuerdo, como usted quiera Kaoru-dono" Se giró y caminó hacia la cocina, seguido de cerca por Kaoru, la cual estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos.

'¡Kami, es que no hay manera¿Qué tengo que hacer para verte sonreír de corazón, Kenshin? Daría lo que fuera por conseguirlo…'su mirada se posó distraídamente en su pelo, que era rojo como el fuego. 'También me gustaría quitarte ese molesto –dono- de la boca. ¿Por qué no me llamas simplemente Kaoru¿Acaso no te…no te importo lo suficiente como para que me llames simplemente por mi nombre¿No podrás llegar a amarme nunca como te amo yo? Es Tomoe quien ocupa ese lugar en tu corazón¿verdad? Kenshin…Kenshin…'

Cuando llegaron a la cocina Kenshin se paró en seco, pero como Kaoru estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta y chocó contra él. Esto la cogió tan de sorpresa, que perdió el equilibrio y empezó a caer hacia atrás. Pero Kenshin, en un acto reflejo y con la velocidad divina que le caracteriza, se giró y la cogió por la cintura con un brazo antes de que cayera al suelo.

Se quedaron un momento en esa posición, sin moverse, mirándose a los ojos. Entonces Kenshin, sin soltar a Kaoru, la acercó más hacia él de manera que ella estuviera completamente de pie. El brazo que tenía libre lo puso en la espalda de la chica de manera gentil y la acercó todavía más hacia él, hasta que sus rostros quedaron separados por centímetros.

"Estás bien, Kaoru?" le susurró Kenshin con dulzura. Kaoru, por su parte, como estaba en estado de 'shok' a causa de la cercanía de sus rostros, le costó un poco caer en la cuenta de que Kenshin no había usado el –dono-, y después le costó otro poco más darse cuenta de lo que le había preguntado.

"¿Qué…? Ah, sí, sí, estoy bien…" dijo con las mejillas coloradas. Entonces, sin poder evitarlo, dijo "de maravilla…". Al acto se arrepintió y se puso aún más roja. Kenshin pareció sorprendido por eso último, pero entonces se le dibujo una tierna sonrisa en los labios. Ante esto, el corazón de Kaoru se paró en seco, para luego volver a latir furiosamente. Lo había conseguido, había conseguido hacer sonreír a Kenshin de verdad. Y encima la había llamado solamente Kaoru.

Estaba tan irresistible en ese momento, que Kaoru no pudo evitar acercar lentamente sus labios a los de él, intentando cerrar el espacio que los separaba…

BRROOOOOOUUUMMMMM!

Se separaron de un salto, con los corazones en un puño. En ese momento apareció Yahiko en la cocina, algo empapado y con aspecto de fastidio.

"¡Maldita sea, cómo llueve¿Habéis oído ese trueno? Creo que se avecina una tormenta de las fuertes…" se calló al ver las caras sonrojadas de Kaoru y Kenshin. "Eh¿ocurre algo?"

Kaoru fue la primera en reaccionar. "¿Eh¡No, nada, nada! Es solo que ese trueno nos ha cogido por sorpresa¿verdad, Kenshin?" dijo muy nerviosa, mirando a Kenshin.

"¿Qué? Ah, sí, sí¡menudo susto!" dijo él igual de nervioso. "¡Bueno, yo todavía tengo que preparar la comida!"

"¡Ah, sí, claro¡Oye, Yahiko!" dijo volviéndose hacia su discípulo "¿Qué te parece si te ayudo con el entrenamiento en el dojo?"

"Eh…" iba ha decirle que no hacía falta, pero hubo algo en la mirada de su maestra que le hizo cambiar de idea. "¡Sí, claro!"

"¡Bien! Voy a cambiarme, ahora vengo" y se fue casi corriendo a su habitación, sin atreverse a mirar atrás. Cuando llegó se encerró ahí y se dejo caer al suelo, todavía con el corazón latiéndole a un ritmo frenético. Le parecía que lo que había pasado era un sueño, pero había sido tan real…Le costaba mucho creer que, momentos antes, había estado a punto de besar a Kenshin…

La tormenta aún no había pasado cuando llegó la tarde, es más, parecía haber empeorado. Llovía sin parar y de cuando en cuando un trueno caía con fuerza y se hacía oír por todos los rincones de la ciudad. Además, el cielo estaba tan oscuro que daba la sensación de que fueran altas horas de la noche. Kaoru y Yahiko seguían entrenándose en el dojo. Solo habían parado durante un rato para comer, y aparte de eso no habían dejado de entrenarse. A Yahiko le parecía bien que Kaoru pusiera tanto empeño en el entrenamiento por una vez, aunque hubiera agradecido un pequeño descanso (cosa que no admitiría nunca). Por su parte, Kaoru entrenaba sin descanso con la espada para tener la mente ocupada y así no tener que pensar en lo que había sucedido esa mañana. ¿Qué pensaría Kenshin de todo eso?

De repente las puertas del dojo se abrieron de golpe al tiempo que se oía otro trueno especialmente fuerte y una sombra apareció en la oscuridad. Kaoru y Yahiko se pusieron en guardia al instante, pensando que Enishi había decidido atacar antes de lo previsto. Pero entonces se dieron cuenta de que esa sombra no era Enishi.

Era Sanosuke.

"�¡SANO!" gritaron al unísono los dos kendokas. Se acercaron corriendo hacia el luchador, que estaba empapado y con aspecto algo cansado. "¡Menuda la que está cayendo! No os imagináis lo que he tenido que pasar para llegar hasta aquí." dijo mientras se quitaba su camisa y la escurría. "Oye, Jou-chan¿te importa si uso tu bañera para bañarme en un momento?"

"No, claro. Pero¿cómo es qué has venido hasta aquí¿Por qué no te has quedado en la consulta de Megumi?"

"¡Oh vamos, aquí se está mucho mejor que en ese lugar tan frío!" dijo con una de sus sonrisas.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Kenshin apareció en ese momento, atraído por el alboroto que habían hecho. Entonces vio a Sanosuke y se sorprendió "¡Sano¿Qué haces aquí¿Ha pasado algo?" dijo en tono preocupado.

"¡No hombre, no, no pasa nada! Es solo que me apetecía haceros una visita. Bueno, yo voy a darme un baño" dijo mientras se iba hacia el baño.

"¡Este hombre está loco¿A quién se le ocurre salir con la que está cayendo?" dijo Kaoru en cuanto desapareció Sanosuke de la vista.

"Seguro que él y Megumi han discutido, para variar" dijo Yahiko en broma.

"¡Jaja, eso lo explicaría todo!" se rió Kaoru.

"¿Oro?"

Horas después, cuando ya habían cenado y todos se habían bañado (Kaoru y Yahiko en especial, después de pasarse el día entrenando), se encontraban los cuatro sentados en círculo en el suelo del dojo, intentando pasar el tiempo mientras la tormenta seguía cayendo fuera con la misma furia de antes. La única luz que les iluminaba en ese momento era la que hacían tres velas que tenían en medio del círculo, que era suficiente como para iluminar el espacio que ocupaban los cuatro y poco más. El resto estaba sumergido en la oscuridad.

"¿Hasta cuándo va a durar esta tormenta?" preguntó Kaoru a nadie en concreto. "¡Si sigue así, se va a inundar todo!"

"Sí, es lo más probable" dijo Sanosuke con indiferencia.

"Bueno, eso no estaría del todo mal, así tendríamos algo de acción." dijo Yahiko en tono despreocupado y aburrido.

"Vamos, vamos¡no va a haber ninguna inundación!" se apresuró a decir Kenshin al ver la cara de horror que ponía Kaoru. "Lo mejor es que nos calmemos y no pensemos en la tormenta."

"Es un poco difícil calmarse con el ruido de los truenos y esta oscuridad" dijo Kaoru algo incómoda, mirando a su alrededor "Es tan tétrico…"

Sanosuke asintió con la cabeza de manera distraída, pero de repente se quedó quieto. Sus ojos se agrandaron y en su boca se dibujó una sonrisa. Kaoru acababa de darle una gran idea.

"Eh¿no os parece que ahora, con este ambiente, es el momento ideal?" dijo en tono misterioso y con una sonrisa malévola.

"¿El momento ideal para qué?" le preguntó Kaoru desconcertada.

"Para pasar la noche con una sesión…_de historias de terror_."

¡Bueno, este ha sido el primer capítulo¿Qué tal? Por favor, decidme que os ha parecido enviándome reviews, prometo contestar (haré lo que pueda).


	2. ¡La historia de terror de Sano!

**¡Hola! Ya estoy aquí con el segundo capítulo, espero sinceramente que os guste.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews a Kaoru Himura Saito, gabyhyatt y Annita Kyoyama, mil gracias, de verdad, me han animado mucho.**

**AVISO: en este capítulo se cuenta una historia de terror algo macabra. Me la he inventado yo (más o menos), así que puede que no sea de muy buena calidad, pero la historia es algo macabra y si hay gente que es muy sensible ante esto, está avisado. **

"Para pasar la noche con una sesión…_de historias de terror_"

Se produjo un silencio durante el cual solo se podía oír la lluvia caer con fuerza sobre la zona. Los tres kendokas se quedaron mirando sorprendidos al luchador, quien seguía sonriendo de forma malévola y sus ojos brillaban divertidos. Entonces Yahiko rompió el silencio.

"¡Eh, tienes razón, ahora es el momento ideal! ¡Qué buena idea, Sano!" dijo, casi gritando, de forma alegre y emocionada.

"Venga, eso es una criaturada, nosotros ya somos mayorcitos para estos juegos" dijo Kaoru intentando parecer severa, pero su voz la traicionó temblando ligeramente. Y es que esa no era la verdadera razón por la que no quería que explicaran historias de terror. La auténtica razón era muy simple: le daban miedo. Una historia de esas le daba un pánico terrible. Pero claro, eso no podía contarlo. Solo de imaginar las burlas de Sanosuke junto con las risas de Yahiko si se enteraran, se le revolvía el estómago. Y Kenshin… ¿que pensaría él si lo supiera? Probablemente que aún era una cría... ¡Kami, eso si que no!

Kenshin y Yahiko no parecieron notar el temblor en la voz de Kaoru, pero Sanosuke si que lo notó.

"¡Oh, vamos Kaoru, es solo para pasar un rato divertido!" dijo Sano con una inocente sonrisa. Luego su sonrisa cambió y se convirtió en una mueca burlona. "A no ser, claro está, que este tipo de historias te den miedo…"

Ante eso último, Kaoru enrojeció de rabia y de vergüenza. Había dado en el clavo. Pero no iba a darle la razón, no señor. "¿Pero qué dices? ¡Claro que no me dan miedo! Yo solo digo que…"

"¡Perfecto, ningún problema, pues!" la interrumpió contento. Entonces se giró hacia Kenshin. "A ti que te parece la idea, Kenshin?"

Kaoru también se giró hacía Kenshin, mirándole de manera desesperada sin que él lo notara. '¡Por favor, dile que no es una buena idea, por favor, Kenshin…!' pensó desesperadamente.

El pelirrojo pareció pensárselo durante un momento. "Por mi vale, puede ser divertido." contestó esbozando su simpática sonrisa de vagabundo. A Kaoru se le vino el mundo abajo. '¡Argghh, Kenshin no baka!'

"¡Así se habla!" dijo Sano satisfecho, dándole una fuerte palmada amistosa en la espalda que casi lo tira contra las velas.

"No se como os pueden divertir estos juegos, de verdad" murmuró una MUY fastidiada Kaoru.

"Bah, lo que pasa es que las feas no se saben divertir" dijo Yahiko en voz alta, mirándola de reojo divertido.

"¡ ¿Qué has dicho, mocoso!" le gritó Kaoru con cara de enfadada (esa cara tan divertida que se le pone cuando se enfada, sabéis cual digo, ¿no? Jeje).

"¡Lo qué has oído, bruja!" le contestó Yahiko en el mismo tono y con la misma cara.

"Vamos, vamos, calmaos…" intentó tranquilizarlos Kenshin con su sonrisa y una gota en la cabeza.

"Bueno" dijo Sano, haciéndose oír en medio del alboroto. "Ya que nadie empieza, aquí va una historia de mi reparto."

Los otros se callaron y pusieron su atención en Sano. Había adquirido de repente un aspecto serio y sombrío que nunca antes le habían visto, y la luz de las velas le daba un aire fantasmal. Kaoru tragó saliva. Iba a ser una noche muy larga…

Sano cerró los ojos durante un momento, y en cuanto los volvió a abrir empezó a narrar la historia.

"_Cuenta la historia que tiempo atrás, un matrimonio vivía en una pequeña aldea situada cerca de aquí. El hombre era un campesino que trabajaba el campo día tras día, pero tanto él como su mujer vivían felices estando juntos. No eran muy conocidos en la aldea, pero los que los conocían podían decir que eran buena gente. Ese tipo de personas que no esperas que les pase ninguna desgracia, porque la vida les sonríe. Pero una noche de tormenta su suerte les abandonó y todo cambió._

_Esa noche el matrimonio estaba cenando tranquilamente en su chabola, hablando animadamente sobre como habían pasado el día. A pesar de que llovía a cántaros, ninguno de los dos mostraba preocupación alguna y no hacían caso de los truenos que resonaban con fuerza por el lugar. Estaban tan concentrados en su conversación, que ni siquiera vieron por la ventana la figura de una mujer de largo cabello oscuro vestida de blanco. Si la hubieran visto, se habrían dado cuenta de que, a pesar de estar bajo la lluvia, las gotas de agua no conseguían mojarla. Y si lo hubieran visto, quizás el pánico les habría hecho escapar a tiempo._

_Justo cuando el matrimonio había acabado de comer, un fuerte viento abrió todas las puertas y ventanas de la chabola y apagó todas las velas que la iluminaban. Tanto la mujer como el hombre gritaron asustados, pero al momento se tranquilizaron y se rieron de su reacción. Pero un ruido ahogó sus risas._

_Un ruido de pasos._

_Pasos que resonaban por todas partes, pero que a la vez parecían venir de la nada. La pareja se puso muy nerviosa. Entonces el hombre decidió salir fuera para ver que sucedía, dejando sola a su mujer en la cocina. No pasó medio minuto, cuando la mujer oyó un grito desgarrador de su marido que provenía de fuera, al mismo tiempo que se dejaban de oír los pasos. Aterrorizada, la mujer salió corriendo al exterior, no sin antes coger un hacha que usaba su marido para cortar leña. Lo que vio al llegar fuera la hizo gritar._

_Su marido estaba en el suelo temblando de dolor, agarrándose la pierna derecha, que la tenía toda ensangrentada. Una mujer de largo cabello oscuro vestida de blanco estaba de pie cerca de él, sus ropas ligeramente manchadas por la sangre del hombre. La hoja de un cuchillo teñida de sangre brillaba en su mano._

_A pesar del miedo que sentía, la esposa del marido no se lo pensó dos veces. Corrió hacia la mujer de cabello oscuro con el hacha en sus manos, dispuesta a luchar. La extraña mujer apenas se movió cuando se le tiró encima la otra mujer. Esta intentó mirarle la cara, pero una sombra la tapaba junto con la oscuridad de la noche, dándole un aspecto fantasmal. Entonces, la mente de la mujer se quedó como en blanco. Perdió la noción del tiempo y apenas sabía quién era o donde estaba. Sin saber muy bien porqué, cogió el hacha y se lo clavó a la mujer de cabello oscuro. _

_Una vez._

_Otra vez._

_Otra vez…_

_Para cuando se quiso dar cuenta, había destrozado prácticamente el cuerpo de la mujer. Pero el problema era que no era el cuerpo de la extraña mujer el que había destrozado._

_Era el de su marido._

_Gritó horrorizada y se giró hacia el lugar donde había estado su marido un momento antes. Era la mujer de largo cabello oscuro la que estaba allí, de pie, cabizbaja. Entonces levantó la cabeza justo en el momento en que un rayo iluminaba el cielo y la mujer le pudo ver la cara._

_No se sabe qué es lo que vio en la cara de la extraña mujer, pero fue suficiente para arrancarle un terrible grito de angustia antes de que se le parara el corazón y cayera al suelo muerta, junto con el cadáver destrozado de su marido._

_A la mañana siguiente, cuando una vecina fue a hacerles una visita, no pudo encontrarlos por ninguna parte. Tan solo encontró el hacha y el cuchillo, cubiertos de sangre, ambos clavados en el suelo._

_Se dice que desde esa noche, una maldición cayó sobre el matrimonio, obligándolos a vagar eternamente por los alrededores de esas tierras, en busca de la mujer de cabello largo y oscuro. Pero también se dice que aquél suceso fue tan horrible, que la locura los dominó y cualquier mujer de cabello oscuro y largo la consideran culpable de su desgracia…"_

Se hizo un silencio mortal en el momento en que Sano acabó de contar la historia. Un trueno cayó con fuerza en ese momento y Kaoru dio un respingo. Entonces se dio cuenta de que tenía la boca seca y que temblaba ligeramente. La historia de Sano había sido espeluznante…

Sano seguía con esa expresión seria y sombría, pero de repente se le iluminó la cara con una alegre sonrisa. "¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿A que da miedo?"

"Bah, tampoco hay para tanto…" dijo Yahiko intentando aparentar indiferencia, pero por la expresión de su cara quedaba claro que la historia no le había dejado nada indiferente. Al fin y al cabo, era un niño.

"¡Ja! ¿Crees que no he visto la cara que ponías mientras explicaba la historia?" le dijo Sano sonriendo burlonamente. "Aunque es culpa mía, no debería haber explicado una historia así en presencia de un crío…"

"¡ ¿A quién llamas crío, cabeza de gallo!" le gritó enfadado Yahiko.

"¡ ¿Qué me has llamado!" le gritó Sano también con cara de enfadado.

"¡Cabeza de gallo!"

"¡Serás…!"

"Vamos, vamos, haya paz…" intentó tranquilizarles Kenshin.

"¿Eh que daba miedo la historia, Kenshin?" le preguntó Sano, olvidándose de Yahiko y mirando a Kenshin.

"Bueno, no está nada mal… ¿quién te la ha contado?"

Sano sonrió misteriosamente. En realidad, le contaron más o menos esa historia tiempo atrás, pero como no la recordaba del todo, la había ido retocando sobre la marcha para que fuera de auténtico terror y así asustarlos a los tres, en especial a Kaoru. Por eso había dicho que las almas del matrimonio iban a por las jóvenes de largo cabello oscuro. Por eso había dicho que ocurrió en una noche de tormenta. Por eso había dicho que sucedió cerca de ahí.

En el fondo le sabía mal asustarla tanto (había visto su cara aterrorizada cuando explicaba la historia), pero es que antes había notado que las historias de terror no le hacían gracia y no pudo evitarlo. Era pura tentación.

"Bueno, verás…" empezó a decir Sano, pero en ese momento las puertas del dojo se abrieron con un golpe violento. Un viento helado entró y apagó las velas de un golpe, envolviéndolo todo en la oscuridad. Los cuatro se giraron alterados hacía las puertas.

La silueta de una mujer de cabellos largos oscuros se dibujó con la luz de un rayo que cayó en ese instante.

**¡Uoooo! Jejejej, suspense. Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, dejad reviews para dar vuestra opinión, ¡por favor!**


	3. Una visita inesperada

**¡Hola! Aquí está el segundo capítulo (¡ya era hora!). **

**No he estado muy inspirada últimamente, de ahí la tardanza, pero creo que al final no ha quedado un mal capítulo. Bueno, no se, juzgarlo vosotros mismos. **

La silueta de una mujer de largos cabellos oscuros se dibujó con la luz de un rayo que cayó en ese instante.

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ninguno de los cuatro pudo reprimir un terrible grito al ver esa silueta, relacionándola con la mujer de la que había hablado Sano en su historia.

La mujer retrocedió asustada por el grito, pero entonces dio un paso firme hacia las cuatro personas que había en el interior del dojo.

"¿Pero se puede saber qué os coge!" gritó molesta la mujer.

Los cuatro se quedaron callados un momento, mirándola fijamente. Esa voz…

"¡Megumi!" gritó Kaoru al reconocer la voz de su amiga doctora.

"¡Pues claro que soy yo!" dijo Megumi bastante molesta por la reacción de sus amigos. "¿Acaso creíais que era un fantasma?"

Los cuatro se quedaron callados ante eso. Era cierto, por un momento creyeron que era la mujer de la historia de Sano. Estaban muy avergonzados por su reacción. ¿Cómo habían podido pensar eso?

Finalmente, Kenshin rompió aquél incómodo silencio.

"¿Pero que hace aquí, Megumi?" preguntó bastante sorprendido. "¿Cómo ha conseguido llegar con la que está cayendo?"

"Ahora os lo explicaré, pero antes me gustaría secarme un poco y ponerme cómoda, si no os importa. Estoy muy cansada. Por cierto¿qué hacéis a oscuras?"

"¡Pero si ha sido culpa tuya, que al abrir la puerta el viento ha apagado las velas!" le dijo Sano enfadado.

"No pasa nada, por aquí había una caja de cerillas." dijo Kaoru antes de que se pusieran a discutir como siempre.

La chica tanteó un rato en la oscuridad hasta que encontró la caja de cerillas. Con una cerilla encendieron las tres velas y la zona volvió a iluminarse. Megumi se quitó el abrigo mojado y lo dejó en un rincón, mientras se secaba el pelo con una toalla que Kaoru había encontrado cerca de donde estaba la caja de cerillas. Entonces la doctora se sentó al lado de Kaoru y les explicó lo que le había pasado.

"Esta tarde han venido unas personas a dar aviso de que había una niña muy enferma que necesitaba atención médica enseguida. El problema era que sus padres no se atrevían a sacarla de casa por miedo a que empeorara por culpa de la tormenta. Así que he ido hacía su casa, la cual estaba bastante alejada de la clínica, guiada por los que habían venido a la clínica. La niña estaba bastante mal, y me ha llevado horas lograr que su estado se estabilizara. Para cuando lo conseguí, la tormenta había empeorado bastante. Los padres de la niña insistieron en que me quedara a pasar la noche, pero prefería ir a la clínica por si llegaban más pacientes. Creía que podría llegar, pero…" suspiró algo cansada. "…la tormenta está peor de lo que imaginaba. Entonces me he dado cuenta de que el dojo estaba cerca y he venido hasta aquí como he podido." cuando acabó su relato, se quedó mirando a sus amigos y frunció el ceño ligeramente. "¿Y vosotros qué?"

"¿Qué pasa con nosotros?" le preguntó Sano confuso.

"¿A qué ha venido esa reacción cuando he abierto las puertas del dojo?" les preguntó Megumi mirándolos de manera inquisitiva.

Los cuatro se sonrojaron de mala manera. Realmente se habían portado de forma patética, gritando de aquella manera.

"¡Ha sido por culpa de Sano y de su estúpida historia de terror!" se defendió Yahiko, mirando al luchador de forma acusadora.

"¿Así que estúpida, eh¡Pues ha sido lo bastante buena cómo para haceros gritar a los tres!" dijo Sano mirándole con rostro burlón y orgulloso.

"Como para hacernos gritar a los cuatro, querrás decir." puntualizó Kaoru mirando a Sano fríamente.

Ante esa verdad Sano se calló, y Megumi aprovechó ese momento para intervenir.

"¿Historias de terror¿Estabais contando historias de terror?" les preguntó mirándoles incrédula.

"Bueno, sí, Sano nos ha animado a todos ha pasar la noche contando historias de terror" le dijo Kenshin con la mano en la cabeza, sonriendo nerviosamente.

'No a todos' pensó Kaoru fastidiada. Lo estaba pasando fatal con esa maldita sesión de historias de terror. Y por no hablar de cuando Megumi había hecho esa aparición fantasmal. ¡Kami, qué escena tan aterradora! Creía que se le saldría el corazón por la boca con el grito, nunca se había asustado tanto en su vida. Pero la aparición de Megumi también había supuesto una pequeña esperanza. Seguro que la doctora les decía que eso de contar historias de terror era un criaturada y conseguiría que lo dejaran correr. Megumi tenía autoridad, y Kaoru intuía que ella no era de las que se emocionaba con historias de esas.

Que equivocada que estaba.

"¿De verdad¡Qué buena idea que has tenido, Sano!" dijo Megumi con la cara iluminada de emoción. "¡A mi siempre me han encantado las historias de terror!"

Fue imposible para Kaoru esconder una expresión de sorpresa y decepción enormes de su cara al oír eso. La reacción de su amiga doctora la había cogido totalmente desprevenida, nunca hubiera imaginado que a Megumi pudieran gustarle tanto ese tipo de cosas.

Pero no fue la única que se sorprendió con eso. Kenshin, Sano y Yahiko se habían sorprendido tanto como ella con el comentario de Megumi y la miraban boquiabiertos.

"Vaya, nunca me lo hubiera imaginado de alguien como tu…" le dijo Sano sin dejar de mirarla sorprendido.

"¿Qué pasa, tan raro os parece?" les preguntó la doctora molesta al ver sus caras.

"Hombre…" dijo Yahiko despacio. "No pareces del tipo de personas que se dejen llevar por estas cosas"

"Vaya, que poco que me conocéis" dijo algo decepcionada. Entonces se deslizó hacia Kenshin, que estaba sentado a su izquierda. "Pero tu si que me conoces bien¿verdad, Ken?" dijo seductoramente, agarrándole del brazo.

"¡Oro…!" masculló nervioso el pobre Kenshin, con los ojos como platos y las mejillas rojas.

Sano y Yahiko se miraron algo aburridos. Esa escena ya la tenían muy vista. Kaoru, por su parte, fulminaba a la pareja con la mirada. '¡Esa Megumi…!' pensó furiosa. '¡Ya está otra vez coqueteando con Kenshin¿Y por qué Kenshin no ofrece resistencia¿Acaso no le molesta cuando Megumi se pone en ese plan o qué?' se ponía enferma solo de pensar en esa posibilidad.

Megumi miró a Kaoru por el rabillo del ojo disimuladamente. Esbozó una malévola sonrisa y acercó sus labios al oído de Kenshin, susurrándole algo que los demás no pudieron oír. Kenshin se puso aún más colorado al oírlo y fue en ese momento en que Kaoru explotó. Esa era la gota que colmaba el vaso.

"¡Deja ya de hacer tonterías!" le gritó enfadada a la doctora que tenía al lado. Esta se giró hacia ella algo sorprendida. Antes de que Kaoru se diera cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, le dijo:

"Has dicho que te encantan las historias de terror¿no? Entonces¡demuéstralo contándonos una que de miedo de verdad!"

Todo se quedó en silencio. Kaoru se quedó paralizada, horrorizada por lo que acababa de decir. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido decir semejante estupidez? Pero si lo que ella quería precisamente era no pasar miedo…

Pero ya estaba dicho. Ahora no podía quedar como una idiota diciendo que no lo había dicho en serio. Así que, con el corazón en un puño, esperó a la respuesta de Megumi.

La doctora aun la miraba sorprendida, pero entonces sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa desafiadora. Si lo que quería era pasar miedo, ella se encargaría de que quedara aterrada...

Soltó lentamente el brazo de Kenshin sin dejar de mirar a Kaoru. "Muy bien" dijo despacio. "Si eso es lo que quieres, os contaré una historia de terror de las mías…"

Sano y Yahiko miraban ahora entretenidos a las dos mujeres, las cuales se enviaban miradas envenenadas. Nunca era aburrido verlas en ese plan, al contrario. Era emocionante, e incluso divertido.

Kenshin, por su parte, miraba fijamente a Kaoru con una extraña expresión en la cara. Kaoru se dio cuenta y se sonrojó, recordando de golpe lo que había pasado esa mañana. Con lo preocupada y asustada que había estado con la sesión esa de historias de terror, no había pensado más en lo que le había sucedido con Kenshin. No obstante, ese recuerdo volvió de golpe a su mente mientras le devolvía la mirada a Kenshin. La estaba mirando intensamente, de una manera que nunca había hecho antes. Sin embargo, antes de pudiera descifrar la mirada que le estaba echando el vagabundo, Megumi se hizo notar tosiendo sonoramente para llamar la atención de todos los presentes. Estos se volvieron hacia ella, y entonces Kaoru recordó que Megumi iba a explicar una historia de terror y le vinieron todos los males.

Así que, con una última mirada maliciosa hacia Kaoru, Megumi comenzó a narrar su historia.

**¡Aixx, aquí se acaba!** **Ha sido algo más corto que los otros, pero en el próximo lo compensaré, y no tardará tanto en ser publicado, lo prometo.**

**Bueno, y ahora a contestar a los reviews (¡Mil gracias, de verdad!):**

**Kaoru Himura Saito: Me alegro que te gustara la historia de terror, no sabía si estaba bien de verdad. Tienes razón, la verdad es que me inspiré casi inconscientemente en Sadako de _The Rin._ Es que esa niña da miedo de verdad, es perfecta para estas historias¿no crees? ****¡ Sii, la chica que ha entrado era Megumi ! Se notaba mucho¿verdad? Y eso que yo quería mantener el suspense y la intriga… ****Por cierto, la verdad es yo no soy un chico, soy una chica (de 15 años, por cierto). Bueno, no te culpo por pensar eso, la culpa es mía por ponerme ese nik (ahora que me fijo, si que parece de chico…aix, que desastre…) Bueno, espero no haberte decepcionado, y muchas gracias por tus reviews, me animan mucho.**

**gabyhyatt: Bueno, algo de miedo es algo, al fin y al cabo la historia me la inventé yo, así que ya esperaba que no fuera muy buena, jejeje. En cuanto a la que contará Kenshin…tendrá que ser la más terrorífica, eso si, pero aún no la tengo del todo pensada. Espero no decepcionarte para cuando llegue, prometo esforzarme (¡de verdad!). Muchas gracias por tus reviews, se agradecen mucho.**

**Ishi-dora¿En serio te dio miedo la historia? Vaya, entonces quizás no sea tan mala después de todo :) . ¡Sí, la muchacha de cabellos negros era Megumi! Supongo que se veía a la legua, y eso que creía que alguien no se daría cuenta (que inocente soy…). ****Muchas gracias por agregar esta historia a tus favoritos, menudo honor para mí, eso significa mucho, de verdad. Espero que te siga gustando, a ver como me sale. **

**Arashi Shinomori: Vaya, mucho miedo no te dio la historia de terror¿eh? No me extraña, al fin y al cabo es invención mía. ¡Pero claro, si la lees de día tienes ventaja! XD ****Me alegro de que te guste el fic, y te recomiendo que leas la parte del jinchuu arc del cómic¡está muy bien! ****Exacto, la mujer que hace aparición es Megumi. La verdad es que por un instante pensé en que podrían aparecer también Misao y Aoshi, pero como ellos aparecen unos días más tarde en el cómic, no tendría mucho sentido que aparecieran ahora. (lástima…). ****Muchas gracias por tu review, espero que te guste este capítulo. **


	4. ¡La historia de terror de Megumi!

**¡Hola! Ya hace unos veinte días desde que publiqué el tercer capítulo. ¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo! Siento muchísimo la espera, este capítulo me costó mucho escribirlo, en especial la historia de terror. No me gusta tanto como la otra, pero espero que sea buena.**

**Gracias por vuestra paciencia, aquí está el cuarto capítulo.**

Así que, con una última mirada maliciosa hacia Kaoru, Megumi comenzó a narrar su historia.

"_Las malas lenguas cuentan la terrible historia de un hombre que se comportó de forma indebida con la persona equivocada..._

_Se dice que muchos años atrás, este hombre vivía aquí, en Japón. No era lo que se dice una buena persona: solo pensaba en si mismo y despreciaba a los demás, en especial a los débiles. Pese a eso, no causaba problemas en general y vivía su vida en solitario, odiando en silencio._

_Por lo visto, su odio y desprecio hacia la gente se debe a que en el pasado, fue traicionado cruelmente. Por aquella época se dedicaba en cuerpo y alma a proteger a las personas que sufrían a causa de la guerra. No recibía nada a cambio, ya que simplemente se sentía solidario e identificado con ellos. Y eso le era suficiente._

_Pero una noche, mientras caminaba por el bosque, se encontró a un hombre con aspecto demacrado tirado en el suelo. Se fijó en que estaba temblando de miedo, y que eso lo tenía paralizado. Cuando iba a ayudarle oyó ruido de pasos y voces que gritaban enfadadas. Entonces lo entendió: era un fugitivo perseguido. Se arrodilló frente al hombre demacrado y le preguntó por que le perseguían. Este balbuceó que había tenido que robar comida porque estaba hambriento y que ahora le perseguían para matarle. _

_El hombre no se lo pensó dos veces: ayudó al fugitivo a ponerse de pie y echó a correr junto a él. Sus perseguidores les oyeron y corrieron tras ellos. _

_Así estuvieron un rato, pero cuando ya empezaban a poner distancia entre ellos y sus perseguidores, el hombre tropezó y se torció el tobillo, cayendo al suelo. El hombre demacrado paró y se giró a mirarle, horrorizado. El otro le devolvió la misma mirada horrorizada y le suplicó que le ayudara. Pero el fugitivo, en vez de hacerlo, se volvió y echó a correr otra vez, sin mirar atrás._

_Los perseguidores no tardaron en cogerle y empezaron a pegarle y a gritarle, obviamente confundiéndolo con el hombre demacrado. Estuvieron torturándole durante muchísimo tiempo, hasta que creyeron que estaba muerto y se fueron. Pero el hombre sobrevivió y se arrastró como pudo hacia su casa. Y fue desde aquella noche que empezó a odiar, y se juró a si mismo que jamás volvería a ayudar a nadie. _

_¿Cómo hubiera podido imaginarse que lo peor de su vida estaba aún por llegar?_

_Una noche en la que se encontraba otra vez caminando por ese bosque, encontró a otro hombre, también tirado en el suelo. Se trataba de un anciano herido que parecía estar sufriendo mucho. Cuando el anciano vio al hombre, le suplicó que le ayudara. Pero éste, recordando los sucedido en el pasado, siguió caminando, ignorando las suplicas y los terribles llantos del anciano._

_Seguía caminando hacia las profundidades del bosque, cuando escuchó un ruido de voces. Un ruido de voces que parecía venir siempre de detrás de él, pero por mucho que se girara no veía a nadie. Y eso que las voces se oían terriblemente cerca..._

_El hombre se puso tan nervioso que perdió la compostura y empezó a correr con todas sus fuerzas, tan rápido como podía. Pero las voces seguían ahí, detrás de él. Estaba tan desesperado, que perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. Y fue entonces cuando las voces desaparecieron, pero en vez de eso notó la presencia de alguien justo delante de él. _

_Asustado, levantó lentamente la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba. Y entonces le vio._

_Era el anciano._

_Pero no parecía el mismo. Tenía una mirada terriblemente fría, no como la de antes que estaba llena de miedo y dolor. Y su postura era firme, sin ningún temblor y sin rastro de la herida de antes. Entonces el anciano sonrió sádicamente y le dijo al hombre:_

'_Si me hubieras ayudado, te hubiera concedido cualquier deseo. Pero al haberme ignorado tan abiertamente, me has demostrado que no eres más que escoria, y por tanto, te daré lo que te mereces'_

_Lo siguiente que vio el hombre fue como la oscuridad lo envolvía todo._

_Según la historia, ese anciano era un servidor del mismo Diablo. Envió al hombre directamente al infierno, condenándolo a pasar allí el resto de la eternidad. Así que, desde entonces, el hombre estuvo solo, en medio de esa oscuridad, viviendo su muerte. Y siguió odiando, en silencio..."_

Las últimas palabras de Megumi resonaron por todo el dojo. Kaoru estaba aterrada e impresionada a la vez por la profesionalidad de la doctora al narrar ese tipo de historias. Conseguía que se le pusiera la piel de gallina, aunque no estaba dispuesta a admitirlo.

"Bueno, no ha estado del todo mal" dijo Sano rompiendo el silencio. "Aunque las he oído mejores, eso sí." su tono era calmado y algo arrogante, pero por alguna razón, Kaoru pensó que tal vez esa historia sí le había dado algo de miedo. Y por la mirada que lanzaba Megumi al luchador, ella parecía pensar lo mismo.

"¿Ah, sí? Cualquiera lo diría con esa expresión de miedo que tenías mientras explicaba la historia…" dijo Megumi maliciosamente, con las orejas de zorro y riendo arrogantemente.

" ¡ ¿ Miedo ! ¡ ¿ Cómo va a darme miedo semejante historia cutre ! " le dijo enfadado Sano a Megumi. Ese comentario paralizó la risa de Megumi y esta se volvió furiosa hacia él.

"¿Qué has dicho que es mi historia?" le dijo despacio, fulminándole con la mirada.

"¡He dicho que no es más que una historia cutre! ¡Con eso no podrías quitarle el sueño ni al mocoso!"

" ¡ ¿ Se puede saber a quién llamas mocoso ! " saltó Yahiko, metiéndose también en la discusión.

'Me duele la cabeza…' pensó Kaoru algo cansada y fatigada. Oírles discutir no era nada nuevo, pero eso no quería decir que no le molestara. Aunque en el fondo les estaba agradecida de que pusieran a hacer el tonto, porque de esa manera no pensaba tanto en esa horrible historia y así no tenía tanto miedo.

"Vamos, vamos, no empecéis a pelearos otra vez…" la dulce voz de Kenshin captó toda la atención de Kaoru, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Se giró hacia él y ahí le vio, con su adorable sonrisa de vagabundo, intentando calmar a ese trío de escandalosos.

La mirada de Kaoru se perdió en el rostro de Kenshin. Especialmente en su sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que intentaba ser alegre, pero que no podía ocultar un fondo de tristeza. Aunque tenías que fijarte mucho para notarlo. Pero después de tanto tiempo viviendo con Kenshin, Kaoru había aprendido a ver más allá de su mascara. Aunque había veces que su dolor era tan grande que preferiría creer que esas sonrisas eran auténticas. Sobre todo durante esos días, desde que sabían de la existencia de Enishi y su plan de venganza.

'Ese maldito bastardo…' pensó Kaoru sin compasión. 'Si él no hubiera aparecido…' suspiró tristemente. Solo el mero hecho de imaginarse por lo que tenía que estar pasando Kenshin hacía que su corazón se encogiera de dolor. Si como mínimo él permitiera compartir su dolor con ella…

De repente le vino de nuevo a la memoria el recuerdo del suceso de esa mañana. El contacto de sus cuerpos, las dulces palabras de Kenshin, su intensa mirada, su tierna sonrisa, la cercanía de sus rostros… sus labios… Sin poder evitarlo, se le dibujó una estúpida sonrisa en los labios de tonta enamorada. Había sido muy romántico, justo como en sus sueños.

Y esa mirada de antes… Justo antes de que Megumi contara la historia, Kenshin la estaba mirando de una manera muy extraña, nunca antes la había mirado así. En sus ojos había…como decirlo... ¿ternura? ¿Pero qué quería decir con eso? ¿Tendría algo que ver con lo que le había susurrado Megumi al oído? Aunque quizás se lo había imaginado… No, no, imposible. Estaba segura de que había pasado de verdad. Pero había sido una mirada tan profunda…

Justo como la que le estaba lanzando en ese momento.

Kaoru reaccionó de golpe al darse cuenta de que aún estaba mirando a Kenshin y de que este le estaba devolviendo la mirada. Dio un respingo y se puso colorada. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba mirándole, sumergida en sus pensamientos? No, más importante, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba él observándola?

El rostro de Kenshin esbozaba ligera preocupación. "¿Está bien, Kaoru-dono? Hacía una cara rara..."

"¿Eh?" preguntó Kaoru tontamente. "¡Ah, no, nada, no me pasa nada! Tenía la cabeza en otro sitio, solo eso. Jeje..." dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa y poniéndose aún más roja. 'Suerte que no hay mucha luz, que si no...' pensó algo aliviada.

"Creo que ya sé lo que le pasa." la voz de Megumi se hizo oír. Por lo visto esos tres ya habían parado de pelear y habían escuchado lo que le había dicho Kenshin a Kaoru. "Lo que pasa es que mi historia la ha dejado aterrada, lo quiera admitir o no. ¡Ho,ho,ho,ho!" acabó riendo burlonamente.

Kaoru enrojeció aún más ha ser posible, pero esa vez de pura rabia. Abrió la boca para negarlo y hacer que se callara, pero Sano habló por ella.

"¿Cómo quieres que le de miedo una historia tan ridícula? Ni siquiera se lo daría a un crío como Yahiko..."

"¿Cómo qué ridícula?" le gritó Megumi, olvidándose de Kaoru.

"¿Quién es el crío?" se le encaró también Yahiko.

Y venga otra vez con la misma historia. Pero esta vez la discusión fue a peor y Yahiko y Megumi se abalanzaron sobre el pobre Sano. Estuvieron forcejeando un rato mientras Kaoru y Kenshin intentaban calmarlos, pero sin éxito. Al final estaban unos sobre otros, tan ocupados con sus tonterías que no se dieron cuenta de que se acercaban hacia las tres velas que iluminaban la escena.

Pasó tan repentinamente que no pudieron impedirlo. Sano, en un intento de apartar a Yahiko con el pie, dio una patada a una de las velas, haciéndola tambalearse antes de caer, no sin antes golpear a las otras dos que acabaron cayendo también al suelo.

El ruido les hizo parar en seco. Los cinco se volvieron lentamente hacia el lugar donde estaban las velas. Solo una se había apagado, y las otras dos estaban tendidas en el suelo, con la llama tocando el suelo de madera y haciendo que el fuego empezara a propagarse.

Ante ese suceso, se quedaron horrorizados y se dejaron dominar por el pánico. Intentaron desesperadamente desengancharse los unos de los otros, pero solo consiguieron empeorar la situación. Al final Kenshin fue el primero en quedar libre y, con gran rapidez, recogió el abrigo mojado de Megumi del rincón y apagó el fuego con él. El problema fue que al apagar el fuego, ya no había luz alguna que les iluminase y todo quedó a oscuras.

"Uff, menos mal, ha ido de un pelo. ¿Estáis bien?" preguntó Kenshin, girándose hacia donde suponía que estaban sus amigos. En respuesta escuchó un "¡Ay!" de Yahiko y unos ruidos de forcejeos. Al cabo de un momento se escuchó la voz cansada de Kaoru.

"Sí, sí, todo va bien. Gracias por apagar el fuego Kenshin, si no llega a ser por ti..."

"Sí, suerte tenemos de tu rapidez. Como pille al que ha hecho caer las velas..." dijo la voz de Sano.

"¡Qué cara tan dura, pero si has sido tu! ¡He visto como le dabas una patada a las velas!" dijo la voz enfadada de Megumi.

"¿Yo? ¡Eso es mentira, yo no he sido!"

"¡Serás...!"

"¡SILENCIO!" gritó furiosa Kaoru. Todo quedó en silencio al instante. "¡Para empezar, nada de esto habría pasado si no os hubierais puesto a pelear de esa manera por una tontería!" su voz sonaba tan enfadada que nadie se atrevió a contradecirla. Además, lo que decía era muy cierto. "Bueno, arreglemos esto y volvamos a encender las velas"

Los cuatro obedecieron al instante, en especial Sano, Megumi y Yahiko, que se sentían culpables de lo sucedido. Volvieron a colocar las velas en pie y se sentaron otra vez en círculo, esperando a que Kaoru encontrara la caja de cerillas de antes y encendiera las velas. Al cabo de un rato de buscar por la oscuridad, Kaoru encontró la caja de cerillas y se sentó con los demás. Encendió una cerilla y la acercó cuidadosamente hacia las velas, pero entonces, Yahiko, que estaba a su lado, estornudó inoportunamente y apagó la cerilla.

"¡Yahiko!" gritó frustrada Kaoru a su discípulo.

"Lo siento, ha sido sin querer..."

"¿No podías haber estornudado hacia otra parte? ¿Y ahora qué, eh?"

"Pero bueno, no te pongas así. Enciende otra y ya está" le replicó enfurruñado Yahiko.

"¡Esa era la última cerilla que quedaba, idiota!"

"¿QUÉ?" gritaron todos a la vez.

**Bueno, eso es todo de momento. ¿Qué tal? Por favor, enviar reviews diciéndome que os ha parecido (el próximo capítulo tardará menos, de verdad...).**

**Y ahora la respuesta a los reviews:**

**gabyhyatt: Espero que te haya gustado la historia de Megumi, me dices que te ha parecido, vale? Y en cuanto a lo de si Kaoru contará alguna historia de terror...en principio no lo tenía planeado así, pero quizás me lo pienso. Aunque de momento, no, ella no contará ninguna. Bueno, gracias por tus reviews, se agradecen.**

**Ishi-dora: ¡Holaaaa! Jejejejej ¿Qué le habrá dicho Megumi a Kenshin? Tranquila, más adelante se descubrirá :) Me alegro mucho de que te guste mi fic, me das muchos animos para continuarlo. Bueno, haber que te ha parecido la historia de Megumi, también es invención mía, como la de Sano. Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero es que este capítulo me ha costado mucho de escribir, y como yo ya he empezado con exámenes... Buenu, pero el próximo no tardará tanto (¡de verdad!). Venga, cuídate tu también, oks?**

**Kaoru Himura Saito: ¡Buenas! ¿Qué te ha parecido el capítulo? Espero que te haya gustado, yo me divertí escribiéndolo, en especial cuando se pelean y se caen las velas. Ah, y gracias por avisarme por lo de recibir reviews anónimos, ahora ya está arreglado (¿verdad?). Es que aún no tengo muy claro como va todo esto, gracias por ayudarme (y por tus reviews!)**

**Kao-ryu: ¡Muchas gracias por tus ánimos! Que bien que te guste tanto el fic, me alegra mucho, en serio. Si te dio miedo la historia de Sano, a ver que tal la de Megumi (aunque creo que no está tan bien). Y tranquila, no pienso abandonar el fic, llegaré hasta el final ;) Espero que te siga gustando.**

**sukeena: ¡Hola! Me alegro de que te guste tanto mi fic, como es el primero que escribo este tipo de ánimos me ayudan mucho a continuar. Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado :) **


	5. ¡La historia de terror de Yahiko!

**¡Buenas! Jeje, sí, sí, aún sigo con vida úù. Si es que, que rápido pasa el tiempo, verdad? Bueno, siento muchísimo la espera, aquí está el quinto capítulo.**

**_AVISO_: la historia de Yahiko, a diferencia de las otras, no me la he inventado yo. La leí en una página sobre historias de miedo, y creí que estaría bien ponerla aquí. Pero no me la he inventado yo, que conste, ok? Y por cierto, no es muy terrorífica. Lo he hecho expresamente así porque como Yahiko es un niño, creí que su historia debía ser la que diera menos miedo. Bueno, solo era eso, ya me callo! ;)**

"¿QUÉ?" gritaron todos a la vez

Kaoru no les respondió, simplemente se oyó el ruido de la lluvia que seguía cayendo fuera sin descanso. Estaban envueltos en una profunda oscuridad, donde la luz de la noche apenas hacia visible sus siluetas. Estuvieron un rato así, sin hablar ni moverse, hasta que Sano rompió el silencio.

"Tiene que ser una broma. ¿Cómo que no quedan cerillas?" preguntó él, pensando que Kaoru les estaba tomando el pelo.

"Pues eso, que la caja solo tenía dos cerillas y ya las hemos gastado" dijo ella, intentando ocultar la ira en su voz.

Un trueno cayó en ese momento, iluminándoles levemente. Pudieron distinguir las figuras los unos de los otros durante un instante, pero luego todo volvió a ser oscuridad. Esto les llenó a todos de frustración. ¿Y ahora qué?

"¡Todo esto por tu culpa, Yahiko! ¡Mira la que has liado!" gritó Sano despechado, sin saber a donde mirar exactamente para dirigirse al pequeño kendoka.

"¡Fue sin querer! ¿Crees que a mi me hace gracia la idea de pasar el resto de la noche a oscuras?" replicó Yahiko a la defensiva. "A demás, ¿cómo iba yo a saber que en la caja solo habían dos miserables cerillas? Parte de la culpa es de Kaoru, por no haber avisado..." acabó diciendo, intentando cargarle las culpas a su maestra.

"¿CÓMO?" gritó Kaoru, totalmente furiosa. "¡PARA QUE TE ENTERES, SE SUPONE QUE USANDO UNA SOLA CERILLA YA HABRÍAMOS PODIDO PASAR TODA LA NOCHE! ¡NO ES CULPA MÍA QUE APAGÁRAIS LAS VELAS CADA DOS POR TRES!"

"No te sulfures tanto, Tanuki, que te va ha dar un ataque" dijo Megumi con su tono de indiferencia y superioridad. "Además, echándonos la culpa los unos a los otros no conseguiremos nada" acabó diciendo inteligentemente.

"Megumi tiene razón, lo mejor es tranquilizarnos y no pensar en eso. Ya no debe de quedar mucho para que se haga de día y se acabe la tormenta, así que no estaremos mucho tiempo en esta situación" dijo la voz amable de Kenshin, intentando poner fin a la discusión.

Kaoru se calló ante eso, pero la rabia no le desapareció. Sabía que Megumi y Kenshin tenían razón, pero en ese momento eso no le importaba. Toda esa situación la estaba volviendo histérica. Ya estaba bastante asustada por culpa de las historias de terror, ¡y ahora eso!

'No voy a sobrevivir...' pensó desconsolada la pobre Kaoru. Estar a oscuras la estaba volviendo paranoica, le parecía ver gente como las de las historias de Sano y Megumi por todos lados, y eso no le hacía ninguna gracia. Cerró los ojos desesperadamente. 'Relájate Kaoru, no seas idiota, son imaginaciones tuyas, no es real...' pensó ella, intentando calmarse un poco.

Quizás hubiera conseguido tranquilizarse del todo si a Yahiko no se le hubiera ocurrido esa brillante idea.

"Vamos, animaros un poco. Además, creo que ahora me toca a mi" dijo Yahiko con tono bastante entusiasmado.

"¿Qué te toca?" preguntó Sano algo mosqueado.

"¿Pues qué va ha ser? ¡Contar una historia de terror, claro!" contestó el pequeño kendoka alegremente.

Casi le dio un ataque a Kaoru al oír eso último. ¡Lo qué le faltaba!

"Pe...pero, ¿ahora?" tartamudeó la pobre Kaoru.

"¡Claro! Ahora estamos completamente a oscuras, así las historias darán más miedo que antes" dijo Yahiko.

"¡Tienes razón! ¡Venga, cuéntanos una historia de terror, Yahiko!" dijo Megumi toda emocionada.

"Hum, no sé... ¿Ya sabrás alguna historia de esas?" dijo Sano en tono de duda, obviamente buscando enfadar a Yahiko.

"¡Pues claro que sí, cabeza de gallo! ¡Puedo contar historias mejores que la tuya!" replicó él desafiadoramente.

"¿Ah, sí? Demuéstralo, pues" dijo Sano en tono suave e igual de desafiante.

"¡Eso haré!"

Así que, después de un breve momento de silencio, cuando todos ya estaban pendientes de las palabras de Yahiko, éste empezó a contar su historia de terror.

"_Os contaré la antigua pero horrible historia de una niña y su bosque encantado, al cual quería con locura hasta que este le mostró su auténtica cara..._

_Cuenta la historia que una vez había una niña que vivía en una pequeña aldea con sus padres. La aldea estaba situada en las montañas, rodeada de bosques. Como la niña era bastante despistada, sus padres no la dejaban ir sola por las afueras de la aldea por miedo a que se perdiera. No obstante, una noche la niña tuvo una discusión con su madre y salió fuera de su casa para dar un paseo y que le diera el aire._

_Empezó a andar, tan sumida en sus pensamientos que cuando se quiso dar cuenta se encontraba rodeada de árboles. Se paró de golpe y miró en todas direcciones. En seguida se dio cuenta de que estaba en el bosque, pero hubo algo que le llamó la atención. El suelo, aunque pedregoso, estaba cubierto de verdín y no había ningún tipo de rastro humano: ni arbustos aplastados, ni marcas de huellas en el suelo..._

_Estaba claro que hacía tiempo que nadie pasaba por allí._

_Debería haberla dominado el pánico, ya que se había perdido completamente en ese bosque, pero en cambio, se sintió reconfortada por esos árboles. Sus troncos eran gruesos y de formas retorcidas. El aire formaba un silbido especial al chocar contra las largas hojas y la temperatura era idónea. Se veían destellos blancos por todos los sitios, pues la luna se filtraba por donde podía entre aquellas enormes ramas. El aire frío contrastaba con la caliente temperatura y eso le daba a la niña una sensación satisfactoria. El silencio era sepulcral, no se oía nada excepto el suave silbido del aire._

_Entonces la niña empezó a andar de nuevo, lentamente, disfrutando de ese bosque tan especial. De pronto le entró el sueño y se tumbó en el suelo, el cual le pareció sorprendentemente reconfortable. Cerró los ojos y allí se durmió._

_Al día siguiente se despertó en su cama. Pensó que todo había sido un sueño y se sintió algo decepcionada, pero decidió ir a dar un paseo con la esperanza de poder encontrar de nuevo aquél lugar. Empezó a andar como el día anterior, e inexplicablemente, lo encontró. No había sido un sueño._

_Volvió a pasear por el bosque, esta vez con el sol filtrándose entre las ramas y dando un toque dorado al lugar. Se sentó en el suelo y se quedó inmóvil. No hizo nada, solo respirar ese aire fresco y observar. El tiempo pareció haberse detenido para la niña mientras observaba cuidadosamente el lugar. Tenía la misma sensación de satisfacción del día anterior, y sin quererlo pasaron las horas hasta que se hizo de noche. Se levantó y volvió a su casa sin saber como._

_A partir de entonces fue cada día a ese bosque. Se quedaba observándolo, paseando por sus hermosos caminos y respirando su aire especial. Fueron tantas las horas que pasaba allí, que la absorbió por completo. A cualquier hora deseaba estar allí. Tanto lo deseaba que se desconcentraba y no prestaba atención a nada. No podía vivir sin ese bosque, sentía que le faltaba el aire si no estaba allí. Así que una noche se escapó y volvió al bosque._

_Entonces se sentó en el suelo y empezó su meditación diaria. Pero ese día no iba a ser como los demás._

_Mientras meditaba, notó que todo se volvía diferente. Lo primero que notó fue el cambio de temperatura. Ese aire cálido se convirtió en uno gélido que le dio escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. El olor ya no era de hierba fresca, sino de algo repugnante, como podrido. La niña se levantó e intentó descubrir que le pasaba a su bosque. Pero una sensación de terror la envolvió: ya no le parecía un lugar seguro, sino todo lo contrario._

_Le entraron ganas de salir de allí, así que empezó a andar a paso ligero hacia la salida. Pero después de andar un largo rato, volvió al mismo lugar. Le entró el pánico, pues sus ganas de dejar ese bosque aumentaron, de modo que empezó a correr._

De repente algo le cogió del tobillo y cayó al suelo. Se levantó temblando pero dispuesta a correr todo lo que pudiera. Y así lo hizo. Mientras corría, el silbido del aire se convirtió en aullido, los troncos de retorcidas formas parecía que la observaban con cruel aspecto y cada vez le costaba más correr. Y llegó al mismo sitio. El agotamiento hizo que las piernas se le paralizaran y con un gemido cayó.

Levantó la vista y observó que enfrente suyo había un gran árbol idéntico a sus compañeros. Se quedó mirándolo y sin saber como, en ese momento entendió que nunca saldría de ese bosque. Un imán muy fuerte la atraía hacía ese árbol y en un momento sus formas retorcidas de empezaron a mover con un ruido ensordecedor, abriéndose como una flor en primavera. Esa fuerza la atraía más y más hasta que se encontró dentro del árbol. Sus formas entonces se empezaron a cerrar hasta que todo fue oscuridad. La niña estaba dentro del árbol. Se hizo el silencio.

De repente un dolor indescriptible se apoderó de su cuerpo. Se sobresaltó asustada. Empezó a escupir sangre por la boca. Le dolía todo. Entonces gritó y salpicó sangre que salió de su garganta. No sabía que le pasaba. Sus lágrimas se habían tornado rojas y su nariz sangraba a borbotones. Se ahogaba. De repente se quedó inmóvil. Ahora podía ver dentro del tronco de árbol.

_En ese momento supo que ese iba a ser su hogar para siempre. _

_Según la leyenda, la niña sigue ahí. Ahora forma parte de ese bosque y es su máxima aliada. Sin saber como, puede observar el resto del bosque por si viene alguien que pueda acompañarlos. Le engañaran hasta que sea demasiado tarde._

Le atraparan como le atrapó a ella. Y así vivirá la niña hasta que a ese árbol se le acabe la vida, y con la suya, la de ella también." 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Todos se sobresaltaron al oír ese terrible grito justo en el momento en que Yahiko acababa su historia. Intentaron averiguar que había pasado, pero notaron algo extraño. Ese grito había provenido de...

"¿SANO?" llamaron preocupados Kenshin, Kaoru y Yahiko a la vez.

"¿Eh? ¿Sano?" la voz extrañada de Megumi se hizo oír en la oscuridad.

"¿Megumi? ¿Eres tú?" preguntó la voz de Sano, también algo extrañado y sorprendido. Se hizo el silencio durante unos instantes, mientras los tres kendokas intentaban entender lo que había pasado. Pero antes de que pudieran preguntarles por lo sucedido, un furioso Sano empezó una pelea con la joven doctora.

"¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? ¿Estás tonta o qué?" le gritó el luchador muy molesto. La respuesta de ella no se hizo esperar.

"¿Que qué me pasa a mi? ¿Y a ti qué te coge? ¿Por qué te pones a gritar de esa manera tan patética, eh?" su voz sonaba igual de enfadada y molesta que la de él.

"¡Oye, si no me hubieras hecho eso no hubiera gritado!"

"Eh... ¿Pero qué ha pasado?" preguntó Kesnhin confuso.

"¡La muy tonta, que me ha agarrado del brazo como si le fuera la vida en ello!" replicó Sano aún enfadado y molesto.

"Pfff, si lo hice fue porque creí que eras Ken..." murmuró Megumi en voz baja, pero fue suficientemente audible para los demás. Se oyó un avergonzado '¡Oro...!' y Megumi se dio cuenta de que la habían oído, así que se apresuró a cambiar de tema. "¿Y tú qué? ¿Por qué te has puesto así?" le preguntó a Sano molesta.

"¿Cómo que así?"

"¡Pues así, gritando como si...!" Megumi calló un momento, y si no hubiera sido por la oscuridad, hubieran visto como se formaba una sonrisa maliciosa en su boca. "Vaya, vaya" empezó suavemente, pero en tono de burla. "¿No me digas que el gran Sanosuke Sagara se ha puesto a gritar como una nenaza solo porque le ha asustado una historia de terror contada por un niño?"

"¿CÓMO?" gritó Sano increíblemente furioso. "¡SI ME HE PUESTO A GRITAR HA SIDO POR TU MALDITA CULPA! ¿A QUIÉN SE LE OCURRE AGARRARLE EL BRAZO A ALGUIEN DE ESA MANERA? ¡Y NO GRITO CÓMO UNA NENAZA!" lo último lo dijo especialmente fuerte, como para que les quedara claro

"Ho,ho,ho, ¿insinúas que creías que era un fantasma y por eso te has asustado?" dijo Megumi con orejas de zorro y su risa burlona.

"¿Qu-?" articuló Sano a duras penas. Era evidente que la ira le hacía difícil la pronunciación.

"¡Jaja, parece que estéis casados!" se rió Kaoru, divertida con esa situación.

"¿QUÉ HAS DICHO?" obviamente ese comentario no le había hecho gracia ni a Megumi ni a Sano

"Ugh...no, nada..."

Yahiko suspiró decepcionado. Él que se había ilusionado contando su historia, y al final había quedado olvidada por esa estúpida pelea. Aunque tenía que reconocer que esa situación le hacía bastante gracia. ¡Lástima que estuviera todo oscuro y no le pudiera ver la cara a Sano! Aunque no se podía hacer nada respecto a eso, ya habían gastado las dos cerillas que tenían...

De repente Yahiko se puso tenso y sus ojos se agrandaron. 'Un momento' pensó. 'Hay algo de lo que nos ha dicho Kaoru que no encaja. ¿Cómo puede ser que...?'

"Eh, Kaoru" dijo Yahiko mientras Megumi y Sano seguían discutiendo. "¿Estás segura que en la caja solo habían dos cerillas?"

Kaoru se extrañó con esa pregunta. ¿A qué venía eso?

"Claro que sí" replicó ella. "Una la encendimos cuando vino Megumi porque el viento había apagado las velas, y la otra la apagaste tú cuando estornudaste"

"Pero, entonces... ¿cómo encendiste las velas la primera vez?"

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral. Incluso Megumi y Sano dejaron de discutir al oír lo que había dicho Yahiko. Estuvieron así durante unos angustiosos segundos, mientras esperaban la respuesta de Kaoru. Y entonces...

"¡AH, CLARO!" gritó de repente Kaoru. "¡Ahora lo recuerdo! Encendí las velas en la cocina, con una caja de cerillas que hay ahí, ¡y está llena!"

"¿CÓMO?" gritaron todos.

Kaoru de puso roja de vergüenza y frustración. Con lo asustada y preocupada que había estado todo ese tiempo por la sesión de historias de terror, se le había ido ese detalle de la cabeza por completo.

"Pero bueno, ¿se puede saber en qué estabas pensando? ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?" le dijo Sano a Kaoru, bastante molesto. Aunque eso también la molestó a ella.

"¡Oye, qué tú estabas a mi lado cuando encendí las velas en la cocina, así que no me eches sermones!"

"...bueno, pero hay cerillas, ¿no?" dijo él, intentando cambiar de tema.

Kaoru suspiró pesadamente, intentando calmarse. Verdaderamente, esa no era su mejor noche. "Sí, están en la cocina, en el lugar donde las dejé"

"Bien, pues tráelas y así podremos iluminar esto"

A Kaoru se le heló la sangre ante eso. ¿Internarse sola en la oscuridad para ir hasta la cocina a buscar las cerillas después todas las historias de terror que había escuchado? ¡Ni hablar!

Kaoru se quedó quieta, sin moverse del sitio, y Sano lo notó.

"¿Aún estás aquí? ¿Te pasa algo, Jou-chan?" preguntó extrañado.

"Hum, creo que ya se que le pasa" se escuchó decir a Megumi, con esa horrible voz burlona. "¿No será que tienes miedo, Tanuki?"

"¿Qué? ¡Claro que no, idiota!" gritó Kaoru, intentando salvar su dignidad. "Es solo que...que... ¡que no recuerdo exactamente donde puse la caja de cerillas!"

"Si quiere yo puedo acompañarla y ayudarle a buscar las cerillas" dijo la dulce voz de Kenshin. Kaoru se puso completamente colorada y no supo que decir. Justo cuando le iba a contestar, Sano habló.

"Venga, entonces iros los dos juntos a buscar las cerillas"

"Eh...sí, vale..." dijo Kaoru.

Se levantó temblando un poco, se giró hacia donde suponía que estaba la puerta y dio un paso, pero la oscuridad le daba una horrible sensación de debilidad y se paró en seco, asustada. Pero enseguida notó la presencia de Kenshin a su lado, y su calidez le devolvió las fuerzas.

Y así, ambos se internaron en la oscuridad en busca de la caja de cerillas.

**¡Y aquí lo dejo de momento! Jeje, ¿qué tal? La próxima ya será la historia de Kenshin, así que un poco de paciencia, ok? ;)**

**Bueno, y ahora la respuesta a los reviews:**

**Ishi-dora: Vaya, también te dio miedo la de Megumi? Jeje, deberías intentar leerlas de día, entonces XD. Y tranquila, que los besos y todo lo romántico viene en el siguiente capítulo! Espero sinceramente que te guste, muchas gracias por tus ánimos!**

**Jo Chan 17: Me alegro que te gustara el fic, y siento por tardar tanto en actualizar, es que la inspiración me viene y se me va (úù). Bueno, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo!**

**rocio-asakura: Jeje, arriba el Kenshin&Kaoru! Mil gracias por tu apoyo, espero que te siga gustando el fic, y siento la espera!**

**gabyhyatt: Bueno, muy terrorífica no era la historia de Megumi, eh? Ya me lo imaginaba. La de Yahiko dudo que haya dado miedo entonces, pero es que igualmente tampoco la he escrito especialmente para eso, como Yahiko es un niño creí que sería mejor que contara una no muy terrorífica. Y tranquilo, que la de Kenshin ya viene en el siguiente capítulo, espero que te guste!**

**Kao-ryu: La de Megumi no dio tanto miedo como la de Sano, verdad? Jeje, bueno la de Yahiko tampoco te habrá dado mucho miedo, pero la de Kenshin tiene que ser la más terrorífica (a ver como me sale). Siento no haber puesto romance en este capítulo, habría querido hacerlo, pero al final me iba mejor hacerlo en el siguiente, pero te prometo que en el próximo si, oks? ;) Bueno, sobre Sano y Megumi no sé, como he hecho que se pelearan durante todo el fanfic XD. En fín, muchas gracias por tus reviews!**

**herema: Estoy muy bien, gracias! XD. Me alegro mucho de que te diviertas leyendo mi fic, yo también me lo paso bien escribiéndolo, y me anima mucho ver que a la gente le agrada. :) Gracias por tu review, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo también!**

**sukeena: Qué bien que te gustara tanto el capítulo! Espero que este también te haya gustado;) Mil gracias por todos tus ánimos y apoyo, de verdad, me ayudan mucho a la hora de ponerme a escribir!**

**aninnis: Vaya, vas a hacer que me ponga colorada XD, jejej, menudo honor que lo consideres uno de los mejores que has leído, espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado, y siento la espera! Gracias por tu review! **


End file.
